A Union of Human and Gorlock?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Getting bored with his home and wanting some quiet time away from the planet, Jimmy Neutron decides to take a vacation to space, and go to not just any planet, but the Gorlock's planet, where a friend of his awaits. But when he lands, will everything be as Jimmy expected, or is there something more going on? Will human and alien fall for each other in such times? Jimmy x April
1. Going On A Trip

Bet you guys didn't think I'd do another story, huh? Well, this was a suggestion made by a friend, known as MarioDS01, who was interested in seeing this couple, and I figured, why not tackle it? It would be interesting to see where it goes from here!

Just one thing I need to say. I'm aware of the canon couple, Jimmy x Cindy, and I respect the pairing. In fact, I do ship Jimmy x Cindy. This is going to focus on a different pairing that happens to feature our boy genius! And seeing as how nobody attempted this couple yet, I'm going to give this one a try. I'm all for experimentation, after all! So, please, try to cooperate with me as I write this! With that said, let's get right down to it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a rainy day in the town of Retroville. But not just any ordinary rainy day, but a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as buckets and buckets of rain were pouring down on this town. Fortunately for the kids that lived in Retroville, it was summer vacation! Unfortunately for most kids, they would have to spend the day indoors as it was too risky to walk out into the storm.

Only one kid was brave enough to venture into that storm itself as he had came out of his house and was walking against the wind as he was heading for a small little clubhouse stationed nearby. Quickly, he plucked one of his hairs and put it next to the scanner that was next to the door as something glowed around it.

"Access granted." A robotic voice sounded as the boy heard the door unlocking. He sighed in relief as he quickly opened the door and slammed it as the kid started to descend down a make-shift ladder, right into a secret laboratory... well, it wasn't really so secret anymore, considering his parents and just about everybody in Retroville knew about it. But regardless of that fact, Jimmy still worked inside the lab, if only to make some new inventions that could help around the house.

Jimmy looked around and noticed an unfinished invention sitting around in the lab as he sat down on his desk and started to silently work on it, giving a small sigh. He knew it would be only a couple months before Retroland would have its annual science fair, and Jimmy's parents, knowing how much of a genius he was, signed him up, much to Jimmy's delight. So, since that day, he had been trying to work a brand new invention, nonstop... but even then, he didn't seem to have much fun working. Sure, Carl and Sheen would occasionally support him, but it just felt a little... empty without someone to criticize him.

His mind then wandered towards his... well, his ex-girlfriend, Cindy Vortex. Oh, they started to get along good once the bickering simmered down a little, in fact, they even had a few dates... but a few months ago, they just... didn't have the spark they once had, even if they did try to find it again. Even though they broke up and went off on good terms, every time Jimmy would look at Cindy, he would just be reminded of all the bad times...

Fortunately, his train of thought was interrupted by a robotic bark. Jimmy looked down to see his robotic dog, Goddard sitting down and panting, knowing that his creator and owner was a little distressed.

"Hey, boy." Jimmy gave a forlorn smile as the dog panted happily, before cocking its head in confusion. "Sorry, I'm just not focusing as well as I am. I just keep thinking of the... bad times."

Goddard barked a bit as he flew up to the table and landed as Jimmy gave the dog a pat. "I want to finish this invention in time for the Retroland science fair, but... with everything going on in my life, I just can't seem to focus."

The robotic dog looked down, feeling bad for his owner... before Jimmy paused. "You know, Goddard, even though things have been rather peaceful for the past couple of months, I guess things are getting a little slow. Not to mention that large rain storm... if this goes on, I don't know if I CAN focus on inventions..."

Jimmy paused as a loud thunder clap was heard from underground, causing the boy genius to jump as he groaned, "I thought I'd get some quiet, but... even the weather here is tough..."

The boy genius gave a sigh as he held his head. "I don't know what to do, boy. All I know is that I need to get away for a little while. People always look to me and, while I appreciate that they want me to help out... it's become a point where I can't handle the pressure! I need to relax!"

Jimmy sighed as he laid down on the chair, groaning a bit as he looked over at the invention he was working on. Goddard could tell that his owner was feeling a bit stressed out as he scanned the area, before going to the big computer. He barked happily as he romped over and pushed a button, getting Jimmy's attention. On the big screen lied the vast planets of the world, in his world and out of his world. Jimmy walked over and looked over at the screen... before giving a smile. "Hey, Goddard... are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Goddard barked as he wagged his robotic tail.

Jimmy gave a smile as he looked over to his dog. "A trip to space and to another world DOES sound like a way to get some peace and quiet. I haven't been to space since we had to rescue Sheen from the crash on that asteroid... he still believes that he was on another planet and that he had a blue skinned girlfriend and a talking monkey as companions." Jimmy sighed. "Despite the fact Libby told him there's no Zeenu. I just don't understand why I bother putting up the signs. He never listens anyway..."

The boy genius shook his head as he started to look around each planet. "Well... how about it, Goddard? You want to hit another planet?"

Goddard barked happily as Jimmy started to search around for planets to look over. After a moment, one planet caught his eye as he noticed the description. "Hey... you know, Goddard, it's been a while since I've heard from them... what do you say we make an unannounced arrival?"

Goddard barked again as Jimmy nodded. "It's decided, then. I'll just... let my parents know about the trip, and we'll go from there..."

* * *

It took a while of convincing, but eventually, Jimmy's mother and father allowed Jimmy to go over to space, just as long as he calls every once in a while for an update, as instructed by his mother. And about a couple of days later, after the rain had passed over, Jimmy was all packed with clothes, new inventions and a cell phone as he was settling down in his rocket, with his parents nearby. Goddard popped out of the back seat and barked as Judy Neutron said, "You be good, now. Try to stay out of danger!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Jimmy gave a smile.

"And not to worry, Jimbo. I'll tell your friends that you went out for a while!" Hugh smiled as he gave a wave.

"Thanks, dad! I'll be back in about a couple weeks!" Jimmy said as he waved good-bye, before turning to Goddard. "You ready, Goddard?"

Goddard barked a bit as Jimmy pushed a few buttons before he heard the ignition go off. Pretty soon, the rocket blasted off as his watching parents waved good-bye to him for the time being, as Jimmy looked back with a smile and nod, before turning his attention to the open sky as he hung on to the steering wheel. As soon as the rocket was up into space, Jimmy looked over as he gave a nod.

"Okay, Goddard, let's blast!" Jimmy smiled as he turned the rocket to a nearby direction. "To the home of the Gorlocks!"

As Jimmy and Goddard continued on their journey, they did not realize that this would only be the beginning of another strange adventure for the boy.

* * *

And we'll end our first chapter here! How did you guys like it? I know it's a bit of a slow start, but believe me, next chapter we'll be meeting up with the Gorlocks and Jimmy landing on the planet! And then... we'll see where we go from here! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Arriving on the Gorlock Planet

And now, we're going to get right into chapter two of this story! And so far, it seems I'm getting some positive vibes, so we're off to a good start! Hopefully, I can keep the hype train going! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Jimmy flew through space in his rocket ship, with Goddard in the back, laying down for a rest, Jimmy couldn't help but give a small smile as he couldn't believe he was attempting a visit to the planet where the Gorlocks live... in fact, the last time he heard from the Gorlocks was when his friends and he had to compete against them in some intergalactic game show where the losing teams representing each planet would get destroyed, and Jimmy and his friends happened to figure out the puzzle that got them in a team to represent Earth.

And at first, things weren't going so well since Jimmy chose to lead challenges on his own, naturally causing some dislike for his friends for losing. However, just because there were opponents to the other planet representatives, that didn't mean that Jimmy would be more than willing to make an alliance with someone to help them stop the game show from destroying planets. That person he allied with happened to be a Gorlock warrior, and not just any Gorlock warrior. She was a female warrior, pretty tough, but just as concerned for her planet as Jimmy's was for his.

So, when Jimmy's team won the game show, the boy made sure to keep true to his word and defeat/cancel the game show forever. Though it was a tough road, Jimmy and his team managed to cancel the show their own way, and save the other planets, but not before saying good-bye to April and her family. April did send a message rock over to Jimmy catching her up on latest events, but thanks to Cindy's interference with a call-back message, the rock was sent away, uncomplete. Jimmy had not heard from April or her Gorlock family since then.

But on the bright side, the boy genius was pretty excited to get back, in hopes to see April again, catch up with her on recent times, maybe get a little culture on the side... it would be nice to just kick back and relax.

"Pretty soon..." Jimmy said as he looked at the monitor, noticing he was about to reach the planet in approximately twenty minutes. "Pretty soon..."

* * *

A large blue scaled monster, no larger than a bus, was stomping around, letting out a guttural roar as it seemed to be threatening a village of some type. Some strange alien creatures were trying to run away from the monster as best as it could, but nothing seemed to quell the beast...

But then, much to the surprise and relief of everyone, a familiar spear came flying ahead, stabbing the creature in the paw as it gave a roar. The alien creatures gave a cheer as they saw a green alien wearing black armor of some sort, with a black helmet, grey armored shoulder pads, spiked gloves and black boots with a spike on each end. This girl alien's main feature was the large curved horns on her head, and small, but noticeable lower fangs jutting out a bit from her lower lip. This girl was known to many as 'Chee Aaaaaaaaaah Doik', but a lot of people in her world mostly refer to this young warrior Gorlock as April.

April gave a growl as she removed the spear from the large monster, before swiping at it twice with some ninjutsu moves. The monster responded with a big swipe towards the alien girl, but April was not going to take any of it as she went towards a large boulder, hopped on it and catapaulted in the air, before landing directly on the monster's head. The monster gave a roar as it shook his head, attempting to get the small Gorlock off the head, but to no avail. April then started stomping on the monster's head with her own foot, before kicking it in the head, causing the spike on her boot to make contact with the cranium.

The monster roared out in pain as it fell down to its knees. Seeing an opportunity, April hopped off the monster and started slashing away at the knees, before it roared in her face. But April stood, staring at the scaly monster in determination, before flicking it in the nose, causing the monster to back away, before limping its way off to the desert.

April gave a nod of determination as she turned towards her fellow village that she saved as she heard her name being cheered. April couldn't help but give a small smile as she gave a shy wave, before starting to turn back from the village, not even bothering to talk with the other villagers as she kept walking, looking up towards the sky. She had to admit, the life of a Gorlock warrior was a bit tough. Sure, it was no walk in the park compared to what she experienced before, with her warrior parents being the best on the planet. Not only in terms of strength, but in terms of brains as well. And April had to admit, she had a bit of both, which was how she came to solve the asteroid that took her and her family to that game show.

Still, if there was one thing she missed from her little adventure on that show and getting it canceled, it would have to be the boy that managed to catch her eye, one that, though he was a little bit of a free agent going out on his own, she and him realized they were on the same level of not wanting their planets to be destroyed. That boy was Jimmy Neutron. The girl couldn't help but smile as she hadn't forgotten about how he and his friends helped the girl, her family and the other planets out in times of need... truly, a heroic gesture in and of itself. And she could never forget the first time she gave him the Gorlockian Seal of Trust, though Jimmy did initially confuse it for a kiss at first, which April didn't understand the concept... but if it was like the Gorlockian Seal of Trust, then... she quite enjoyed kissing the boy.

Still, it had been months since she had last met up with Jimmy or even talked to him. Sure, she did get a message rock with the boy trying to talk, only to notice that the blonde haired girl that was on his team fighting with him, leaving the message unfinished. She sighed as she lied down on a small rock, looking up at the planet's sky. She couldn't help but give a sad sigh, wishing that she would see Jimmy again...

All of a sudden, April noticed a twinkle in the sky. Immediately, she went alert as she grabbed her spear and aimed it, keeping an eye on the twinkle in the sky... but upon looking closer, something resembling... a rocket?... was coming in from above. Her eyes lit up, wondering, could it be...? She had to know for sure...

* * *

"Okay, Goddard, prepare for landing!" Jimmy smiled as he looked around for a good place to land.

Goddard barked as the robotic dog looked out and noticed the vast desert area of the Gorlockian planet, panting in curiosity.

Jimmy noticed as he laughed, "Trust me, Goddard, even though we met plenty of Gorlocks before, this'll be our first time setting foot on their planet, so be cautious."

The dog barked as Jimmy spotted a good place to land. Settling the rocket down safely on the ground, the boy genius climbed out of the rocket ship as Goddard came down behind him. Jimmy then turned to Goddard as he gave a nod, "Okay, boy, now we don't know what we're going to meet up with on this planet. If we see any Gorlocks, we can simply ask them if they know-"

But as Jimmy was about to turn around, he found a spear pointing right at him. "-huh?"

Jimmy looked over and saw quite an unfriendly face with a green armored horned figure with large jutted teeth, pointing a spear at him. Jimmy looked around and noticed similar creatures surrounding him, holding the same spear. The boy genius gulped as he looked down at Goddard, who whimpered. "Uh, Goddard? I don't suppose..."

But before the boy could respond, one of the aliens raised the spear and whacked Jimmy on the head, knocking him unconscious as Goddard whimpered in horror, before growling at the surrounding Gorlocks.

* * *

And I'm going to end the chapter here! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens with the unconscious Jimmy, Goddard and the circle of Gorlocks! And if you guys have any suggestions for this story, feel free to PM me! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. A Heartfelt Reunion

And now, for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jimmy groaned as he tried to pry his eyes open. He didn't know how long he was out, but all he knew was that the surrounding Gorlocks had knocked him out. Nearby, he heard the sound of robotic barking as he felt a robotic tongue touching him, in an attempt to lick it.

"Goddard, I'm up, I'm up..." Jimmy groaned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he was trying to take in his surroundings... only to be surprised BY his surroundings. Maybe it was because he hadn't read up on Gorlockian lore, but he always assumed that because of their warrior-like nature, they would live in small clans or village like societies. So, seeing that he was in a bed with a very soft mattress was quite surprising to him. Jimmy tried to get up to examine more of the room, only to jolt a bit in pain as he felt his head again. It was only then he noted the bandage that was on the side of his head. "Goddard? Think you can conjure a mirror, boy? How bad is it?"

Goddard barked as he opened a compartment from his back to pull out a hand-held mirror. Jimmy quickly examined it to see that he was mostly okay, aside from a large bandage wrapped around his head. His hair was still good, but he became worried about the damage that was done to his head.

"I just hope I didn't lose any vital infomortation…" Jimmy said as he started thinking about all the things he remembered, like science projects, his parents, his friends, the periodic table, the aliens he met through his travels, the enemies he made... Jimmy gave a sigh of relief. "Good, it's all there. Guess the damage wasn't too blunt."

Goddard barked a bit as he put the mirror away. It was then and there the boy genius looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a girl's room, and he could probably tell by the purple walls that adorned the room. But alongside that were an assortment of weapons, training equipment and punching bag in the room, which gave Jimmy room to pause. Before he could think about where he was, his question was soon answered the minute he heard the sound of a flapping cloth being lifted.

The boy genius turned fast and saw a friendly face walking in, with a cauldron filled with some sort of liquid, coming in. Noticing the boy was up, she smiled as she walked over to him. "Oh good! You're awake!"

"April... hey..." Jimmy blushed at the sight of seeing the female Gorlockian he had made friends with so long ago. April approached with the liquid as she handed it to Jimmy.

"Uh, sorry about the welcoming committee. They... thought you were an outside intruder trying to invade the lands." April looked down in embarrassment. "They would have made you and your dog into shishkabobs had I not stepped in."

Jimmy gave a sigh of relief as he looked down at the drink, wondering what this possibly was. After all, he didn't want to put the liquid in his lips without knowing if it was dangerous or not. But April gave him a smile and patted the boy on his back. "Go on, take a sip. It's just boiled water."

Jimmy looked a little unsure, but gave a small sip anyway... before spitting it out in disgust. Jimmy shook his head as he yelled, "I thought you said this was water!"

"It is." April grinned. "It's a special remedy called 'Lukeswarm Water'. Boil it, and consume it, and your pains will feel better."

Jimmy paused as he raised an eyebrow towards the girl, then gave a shrug, not wanting to be rude to his friend as he took another sip. The taste was a bit strange at first, but once he swallowed it, he could feel the aftertaste was quite a delight. "Huh. Well, I guess this was all right."

"Told you." April laughed. "So, what brought you all the way to my home planet? This is the first time I've ever seen you step foot in the land."

Jimmy looked over and gave a smile. "Oh well, I wasn't doing much, and I thought, 'why not take a vacation in space for a while'?"

"And the first place you thought of was mine?" April said, giving a small smile.

"Well... something along the lines of that." Jimmy bit his lip nervously, blushing a bit. For some reason, his heart was beating a bit faster when talking with April.

"I see." April said amused before looking serious. "You know, Jimmy, as much as it's great to see you, I'm afraid you picked a bad time to come visit."

"I-I have? Why?" Jimmy asked as Goddard hopped up on the bed, noticing April's distressed face.

April gave a sigh as she got up. "Jimmy, you've met me before. You know me as one of the smartest and bravest warriors of my planet."

"Of course. I've seen you in action." Jimmy gave a small grin.

"Well..." April paused as she looked down, before looking over at Jimmy sadly. She gave a sigh... before giving a small grin. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to see you, Jimmy Neutron."

The boy genius couldn't help but give a smile towards the alien girl, but before he could respond, he was taken aback by the alien girl grabbing him and putting his lips towards the boy, initiating what Jimmy thought was either a kiss or the Gorlockian Seal of Trust. After a brief moment with their lips touching, April pulled away from Jimmy as he blushed, and confirmed his answer, "Before you ask, I was confirming my Gorlockian Seal of Trust."

Jimmy blushed red as April couldn't help but give a giggle, with Jimmy saying, "I can see you still have a lot of trust in me."

"Well, what can I say?" April smiled. "It is the only way to ensure that everyone is okay with you."

Goddard barked as April gave a smile and patted him on the head. "You know, Jimmy, you're the first person I've seen that comes with his own build-your-own pet. What's the reason for that?"

Jimmy looked over at April with a smile as he said, "Man, that's a story I wanted to share. And everyone on Earth already knows it... but I'm sure you'd like to know too."

"We've got a lot to catch up on, if our last conversation was any indication." April lifted an eyebrow with a smile.

"That we do." Jimmy smiled as he looked over at the alien girl. "So, it all began when I was about six or seven. I was just studying up on science for the first time in my life, and as any kid would like, they would want a pet of their very own. My father, as eccentric as he is, and my mother, sweet as can be, told me that a pet would be a lot of responsibility and work. Now, at the time..."

As Jimmy started to explain the story on Goddard, April gave a smile as she intently listened to Jimmy's story, smiling a little as she looked at him, her own thoughts playing out in mind.

_"Jimmy Neutron. I'm glad you came in at a very dire moment..." _April thought to herself as she held the interested and happy face, though her thoughts sounded a bit sad on the outside. _"If only you knew what was about to come... I just hope you're not too mad when you figure it out..."_

* * *

And with that, we'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? It'll be a while before the next chapter, but keep your eyes peeled all the same! If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to give it out through a Private Message (PM)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Shocking Truth About April

This has been a while coming, but we're back with a new chapter, this time, we're going to delve deep into the mystery of who April exactly is, since we know the show has her family, what's the story behind her planet? Who is she, really? We're going to see if we can find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been about a day since Jimmy had arrived at the home of the Gorlockians. Thankfully, April managed to bring some of his equipment back to the room he was staying in, so he had enough time to call his parents and let him know what had happened with him. But aside from that, April had almost never left the boy's side, much to Jimmy's delight. Maybe it was because Jimmy was so fascinated with April, or maybe because April was so excited to catch up with Jimmy, but the two of them showed to the other that they were very interested in each other. Nearby, Goddard was laying down near the foot of the bed, his ears perking up and listening in.

"...and that's why I came to your planet. With the stress of Earth and all the activities I want to do, I can never find time for a break." Jimmy explained.

"Well, you came to the right planet, Jimmy." April gave a small grin. "Honestly, I was wondering if you'd ever call back or send a message. I thought maybe you moved on and were dating that other girl that seemed to be interested in you."

"Who? Oh, Cindy Vortex?" Jimmy asked in surprise, before shaking his head. "Maybe for a little while, but we literally had nothing in common. She's nice when she is, don't get me wrong, but most of the time, she belittles me for one small mistake I make."

April frowned a bit as she crossed her arms. "Hmmm... doesn't seem like a healthy relationship to me..."

Jimmy nodded as he looked around the room some more, still amazed. April, noticing the star-struck look in Jimmy's eyes, frowned a bit as she asked, "Okay, what's going on with the look?"

"Sorry, it's just... your room." Jimmy noted. "I know you and your family were warriors, but... to see a room as elegant as this, it... baffles my mind!"

April paused a bit before blushing. "Oh... well... I guess I should have said something before... you're not exactly inside a hut."

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock as he said, "Wait, huh?"

April giggled. "Jimmy, did you think our planet would consist of huts and dumb warrior people whose only purpose is to fight anything that lands on the ground?"

"Er..." Jimmy bit his lip, embarrassed by that notion.

April shook her head as she shrugged. "I guess if I were to visit your planet and see what humans are like instead of what I originally thought them to be, I'd be embarrassed to think that way too."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what exactly WERE your original thoughts on humans?"

"Evolved apes that can catch any disease, gets afraid of anything new that approaches them, and overreacts to the biggest cases of sickness in the world." April simply said.

Jimmy paused for a minute as he sighed, "That's actually pretty much Earth in a nutshell, but not all humans act like that."

"Oh, I know. I've met you, haven't I?" April smiled.

Jimmy blushed a bit, before looking up to April. "But why exactly do you have a nice room? Where exactly are we if we aren't in a hut?"

"Well... it is sort of a hut, but a small hut." The Gorlock sighed as she rubbed her head. "And... long story short, me and a few escaped warriors built this little secluded village."

"Secluded village?" The boy genius asked as he noted the small window. Slowly and surely, he peeked outside to see various huts gathered around this small area, with a few Gorlocks running around, mingling, fighting each other in practice matches. He paused as he turned to April. "And what about your family, where are they?"

April bit her lip nervously. "They've been captured... by a tyrant king who took over the place."

"Tyrant... king?" Jimmy asked.

April gave a small sigh. "I should have said something to you before, Jimmy, but I didn't think it was too important to note. You see, the Gorlockians on this planet are more than just fighting warriors. We're also a bit of a society."

"And?" Jimmy asked again, not sure where she was going with this.

April looked down in embarrassment, before blushing. "Well, I'm... kinda... sorta... well, that is, uh, uh, what I mean..."

"Well?" Jimmy circled his hand towards April, motioning her to spit it out.

"Well, I..." April sighed and groaned. "I'm actually the royal princess."

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock as he almost fell out of the bed. "WH-WHAT?! Wait a minute, how have I not heard about this?!"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal!" April said in shock.

"Are you kidding, this is a HUGE deal!" Jimmy said as he rubbed his head, walking around. "Not only were you and your family kidnapped to participate in a game show about a couple years ago, but... you and your family turned out to be royalty?"

It was at that moment this new information had pierced Jimmy's mind, processing this information as he bit his lip, wondering what else he didn't know about the Gorlockians. April groaned as she held her head.

"This is exactly why I was trying to avoid this subject. If you knew I was the princess, would you have helped me and my family out back then?" April asked, sighing.

"Well... yes... I... well..." Jimmy stuttered a bit, trying to think of an answer. Goddard, giving a shake of his head, bounded up to him and opened his back to pull out an airhorn, looking towards April to cover her ears. April got the message.

Goddard then blew the airhorn, causing Jimmy to snap out of his stuttering mess, causing Jimmy to blink for a moment. Once April took her hands away from her ears and Jimmy shook his head, he blushed a bit as he said, "That explains the room quite a lot."

"Yeah, I had some warriors help me get some of my stuff. One of them even got my bed out of there in time, and that wasn't an easy thing to sneak by that tyrant..." April frowned.

"Still... you're an alien princess that also happens to be a warrior..." Jimmy shook his head in surprise. "Everyone at home is not going to believe what I'm going to tell them."

April cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean? It sounds very simple."

"I mean, they're going to be surprised to learn you're a princess, when everyone saw you as a warrior before." Jimmy said. "I mean, I looked up a lot in terms of princesses and... you're not the type of princess I picture."

April laughed a bit. "Well, that's because I'm not like the princesses in most planets. I kick butt, save villages, and help the townsfolk in times of need."

"Well... then I suppose you used to live in a castle, then?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." April sighed as she looked out the window to watch some Gorlockian warriors sit around and look up forlornly in the sky. "My father, mother and I always trained for combat each day, not just for war, but for royal duties. Actually, that tyrant king I was talking about earlier... he used to be a servant for my father. But he held an alliance with someone else and overthrew him and my mom. The next thing I knew, some Gorlockian warriors still on my side were escaping, myself included as we ran deep into the world, not sure where we would go."

"Oh my..." Jimmy covered his mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, April. You must have felt devastated."

April looked over to her human friend before smiling. "Let's just say, things haven't been easy for us... but I'm actually glad you're here..."

Jimmy couldn't help but grin... before pausing. "Is there anything I can do to get your kingdom back?"

"What can you do?" April asked.

"A lot of things, really. You're talking to the boy genius who helped saved your planet and other worlds. Besides, I've done a lot of accomplishments I'm sure no kid would ever say they done on their bucket list." Jimmy smiled as he went down on one knee and took April's hand. "April, I'm not sure how yet, but allow me to help you take your castle back. With my brains and your strength, we can defeat this king together!"

April couldn't help but giggle as she looked straight in the boy's eye, causing a small blush to appear on both their cheeks. She gave a smile as she said, "Oh, Jimmy, once again, you're really helping our planet out."

Jimmy couldn't help but smile as the two looked into each other's eyes. They were about to lean in when...

A loud sound interrupted the two as April and Jimmy turned towards the window. The two and Goddard peeked out as they noted a Gorlockian blowing a makeshift horn as they announced. "The tyrannical king, the tyrannical king is passing through the forest! Everyone, stay still and don't make a sound!"

"What's going on?" Jimmy whispered.

"Sounds like the alarm. Right now, the king is searching for me again. He and some loyal subjects of his are still after me... because, well, I'm the princess of the kingdom, and he can't have any witnesses." April said.

Jimmy paused as he looked towards the female Gorlockian. "But you're not going to sit quietly, are you?"

"No way!" April grinned. "In fact, come with me, Jimmy... I want to show you just who we're dealing with..."

Jimmy paused as he looked towards Goddard, who barked a bit. Giving a nod, he turned to April as she was heading out. The boy genius and his dog proceeded to follow her, wondering just who this tyrannical king is.

* * *

And with that, this chapter comes to a close! How did you guys like it? It took a little while, but I think I have a basic idea on how I want to approach this, and give a little interesting made up lore about April's planet. Yeah, I decided to make April royalty in this fanfiction, mainly because I don't think any other Jimmy Neutron fanfiction attempted this before. But tell me what you guys think! Next time, we'll meet the villain who captured April's parents and is hunting down April as we speak! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Tyrannical King

And now it's time for a brand new chapter of Jimmy and April's adventure, this time meeting the villain of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Far away from the little village-like camp that April had settled in, but not too far away from more civilization, an army of purple and blue alien-like figures were marching in a straight line, following a leader as they seemed to be guiding a small cart carrying two figures. Inside the cart was an older green skinned toad skinned Gorlock, looking just as fierce as the Gorlocks, but more regal looking. He had on a red and silver cape, a small crown, and a mirror as he seemed to be looking at his reflection. Sitting next to him, giving a small grin was a blue skinned alien with an eyepiece and a black uniform, sort of that of a butler.

"Tell me something, my loyal butty." The alien gave a grin. "Do I look handsome?"

"As handsome as you can be, sire." The butler said.

"Very good, very good..." The alien gave a laugh as he put the mirror aside. "For I, the mighty King..." He then started to pronounce something very indecipherable before grinning. "...can always expect to look beautiful. And to say, all the monsters we've unleashed into the world, quite the few in numbers."

"Very good, sir, but we are nowhere near the princess." The butler pointed out.

"Details, details." The king said as he rubbed his head, adjusting the small crown. "But I will say this, my rule for the past couple of weeks has been quite the talk of the planet!"

"Oh, no doubt about it, sir." The butler gave a grin and nodded frantically. "And if I may say so, sir, you look quite regal, dignified, chivalrous, sincere, a very, very shining example on-"

"Okay, don't push it, Yorick." The king groaned as he crossed his arms. "Right then, so what's the progress around the villages?"

"Well, let me see, sir." The butler said as he looked towards a map of the planet that was marked with X's. "So far, we've sent various monsters out to conquer the villages of Hondura, Dummsmale, Millhood, Loyal Hoods, Fruit of Looms, and Clarity Park."

"Yes, and each time, the princess arrives and defeats said monsters." The king said as he gave a smirk. "You know, that tells me quite a lot, Yorick."

"What does, sir?" Yorick asked, honestly not sure where his majesty was going with this.

"It means that the princess has done a lot more work in fighting than one should think. I mean, it was very simple to capture her parents, but their daughter... she is quite smarter than I thought." The alien king laughed.

"Indeed. Princess Chee Aaaaaaaaaah Doik has always been quite the fighter as far as her training goes." Yorick said with a small grin.

"Yes, she certainly does..." The alien king paused as he gave a low grumble. "You'd think she'd come over to try to save her parents right about now..."

"Pardon my doubting nature, my liege, but you did lead a mutiny against the royal family, using your cunning and manipulative ways." The butler gave a slight chuckle at the memory.

"Indeed, I did..." The alien king grinned as he remembered the time back in the royal castle, back when he was but a mere page. A lowly servant, who wanted nothing more than respect... his eyes immediately darkened upon that thought. "Even in those times, I was still hurt bad. It was always 'clean up behind us, page! Don't worry, the page will clean up the blood! What's that? The princess is defying orders again? Let's get the page to stop her'!" The king let out a loud yell as he banged his hand against the table he was sitting in front of, sending a shockwave towards the butler, who seemed pretty intimidated by it. "I swear, that brat was always the bane of my existence! And to think she's also the strongest warrior... oh, I'll show her that her brawn won't win out... do I have plans for her when I get her captive..."

The alien king couldn't help but give a small smile as he closed his eyes, daydreaming about the very idea of capturing the royal princess, licking his lips. The butler, still sitting nearby, looked a little bit uncomfortable as he gave a cough. "Uh, King December, sir? Is there anything else you need?"

"Huh?" The alien king snapped out of his stupor, looking confused as he shrugged, "No, no, I'm good for the most part. Just keep your eyes out for any suspicious activity or any village we might come across. Who knows? They might be harboring the princess in there..."

Yorick frowned as he laid his head back, giving a small sigh, doing his best to ignore the fantasizing king as he examined the map, looking at it quizzingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the little treetops a few miles away, April was jumping from branch to branch, parkour style as she gave a small laugh, looking around for potential danger. Jimmy was following close behind, carefully riding on Goddard as he was now in helicopter mode. The boy genius was pretty thankful that he upgraded Goddard to be a personal transportation device as he patted the robotic dog on the head. But he had a mission, and it required him to follow the Gorlock girl he liked. He couldn't help but note April looking back at the boy as she gave a small wink towards him. Jimmy couldn't help but blush at that wink as she stopped at a nearby branch.

Jimmy joined up with her just in time as he got off with Goddard going back to normal dog mode as he noticed a parade of aliens marching in a line. Jimmy looked a little confused as he asked, "What is this... parade of aliens I'm seeing?"

"Those are that tyrannical king's servants. You see that coach?" April whispered as she pointed to the coach that was being dragged along. "The king is right inside... King..." She then started to say something in an indecipherable language, before saying, "But, like me, he prefers to be called December."

"Why December?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"People who want to use Earth nicknames always liked the names of months and days. You'll also find other people with Shakespearean names as well." April said. "I will say, that book you mailed to me on Shakespeare really helped a bit with our culture."

Jimmy couldn't help but give a small smile as he looked over. "Well, happy to know that I helped out in some culture..."

April giggled a bit, before looking down as she growled. "Ugh, he is right there, where I want him... but if I go out there, he'll capture me straight away..."

Jimmy paused as he looked over at Goddard, then at April. The boy gave a smirk as he turned to Goddard. "Goddard, I don't suppose you kept the Hologuise, did you?"

Goddard barked happily as his back opened up to pop open a hand held gadget as Jimmy gave a smirk. April looked over to the invention in curiosity as Jimmy held it proudly. "It seems you have a plan?"

"Let's just say... I have a way that we can go undercover..." Jimmy gave a small smirk as he pulled April next to him as he was ready to push the button on it as he whispered, "Think 'prophets'."

"Prophets?" April began to ask before Jimmy pressed the button as a ray shot at the both of them, causing the two to feel a slight tingling sensation.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, an infiltration mission with Jimmy and April! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Tricking the King

And now, let's get going with a new chapter of the Jimmy Neutron story! Let's see just how good Jimmy's skills will be, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On the field, King December's minions were still trudging around, a few of them carrying the coach he and his right hand alien were residing in. As they kept marching, two strange characters in cloaks and a robotic dog showed up as they stood to the side of the road as one prophet was waving.

"Step right up and get your future told through the prophets!" Jimmy's voice called out through the blue cloak that hid his face in the shadows.

"Er... yeah! Want to know your fate? Palms need reading? Lumps on head need counting? Come to us, the Prophecy Duo!" April's voice called out from the purple cloak next to her.

As they parade began to pass by, King December peeked out in curiosity as he noticed the robotic dog next to the two opening up a compartment and pointing an arrow straight at them as it said 'Free fortune telling! Get it while it's hot!'.

"F-ree?" King December's eyes lit up in curiosity as he gave a grin. "Well, well, well, now I'm curious. Stop the coach!"

The disguised duo watched as the King walked out of the carriage once it stopped, with his right hand man, Yorick, walking right behind them. "Pardon me, but I'm the King of the Gorlockians, and I would like my free fortune."

Jimmy looked over to April as he gave a wink, then turned towards King December as he kneeled down towards the king. "Oh, your majesty, what an honor it is to meet your fair face in person."

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush." King December giggled as Yorick looked over the two, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know, sir. They're probably buttering you up. I think they're trying to scam you out of your money!" Yorick frowned.

The king just turned to Yorick with a frown. "A scam? Surely, you jest, Yorick! How can something that is free be a scam? No, dear Yorick, only scammers that want money scam. People who give stuff for free bears gifts!"

The right hand man just rolled his eyes in annoyance as the king held out his hands. "If one of you would be so kind as to give me my free fortune."

"Well, my dear king, to do that, would require me to enter inside your lovely coach. Shall I?" Jimmy said with a small smile.

"Of course, of course." December said as he motioned for the 'fortune teller' to come inside. "Right this way, please."

Jimmy smirked as he gave a wink towards the alien girl he liked. April gave a nod as she waited as she watched Jimmy and Goddard enter inside with the king.

* * *

Inside the coach, as the three people settled in, Yorick looked rather annoyed as he was sitting in the middle between the suspicious fortune teller and his most loyal majesty. King December looked eager as he took his crown off and put it aside as Jimmy decided to play along with what he had seen fortune tellers do when he saw one in town. After all, he never believed in fortune tellers, but he always had an interest in the supernatural and the science behind the tricks.

"Now, just sit back and relax." Jimmy said as he spoke in a very soothing voice, with December giving a very mellow smile as he took some deep breaths. "Let your inner child speak to you. Take a deep breath and let it out your zorp."

"Yes, ye- my what?" King December asked, looking very confused.

"Let me examine the bumps on your head." Jimmy said as he motioned for King December to come over.

"But I don't have bumps on my head." King December said, looking rather confused.

From above the tent, April had peeked down and gave a small smirk as she raised her stick and whacked King December on the head three times. Yorick looked up and noticed the girl zipping out as his eyes widened. "Hey! Your majesty, did you just see-"

But King December was too dazed from his lumps that he leaned his head dazed towards the boy disguised as a fortune teller as Jimmy noted, "You do now. Now, shall we look to the stars?"

"The stars? But we're inside." King December said as he recovered, looking rather confused.

April, hearing her cue, peeked into the tent and whacked King December on the head with her staff. Yorick looked up again, only to see the figure zip out of view. "Sire, you had to have just seen!"

The Gorlockian tyrant, however, was too dazed as he was watching the stars circling around his head. "Look, stars! Ready when you are, Raoul."

Jimmy could only hide a small smirk as he crossed his legs. "Hmmm... it seems that the stars have aligned with you..."

The tyrannical king recovered as he gave a small grin as Yorick looked up towards the flap in suspicion. He kept a close eye towards it as he squinted. All of a sudden, a can of red paint was seen from above as Yorick gasped. "SIRE!"

The king, annoyed with the right hand alien, grabbed the man by the neck and stuffed him into a closet, locking him up. "Excuse me, I'm in the middle of the fortune! If you want to talk to me, wait until I'm done!"

"But sire!" Yorick protested, but the king had already walked back to his seat with a smirk as Goddard gave a bark. Jimmy turned towards his robotic creature and gave a toothy grin before looking towards the king as he went back to his seat. "I'm sorry for the rude interruptions..."

"That is quite all right, young one." Jimmy said as he spoke in a trance-like voice. "Now, let me read your palm..."

Jimmy looked up to see April removing the red paint can from the area as the Gorlockian king handed the 'fortune teller' his hand. Jimmy paused as he examined each inch of his hand, giving a nod. "Hm mm, hm mmm... my, my... just as I expected..."

"W-what is it?" The king asked in concern.

"It says here that you have a long lifeline." Jimmy said.

"You don't say?" The king said in mild interest as Jimmy was humming and moaning, with Goddard using some speakers to settle down the eerie mood.

* * *

All the while, April, still in disguise as the other fortune teller, was carefully crawling around the coach, feeling relieved that the right hand man had temporarily been indisposed. If she could get some hints about what had happened to her parents and get some weaknesses for the king, it could be one step closer to freedom.

She was definitely thankful for Jimmy for showing up when he did. Of course, she was rather curious about why his plan wasn't more scientifical in nature, but she went along with it. After all, he seemed to be distracting the king quite nicely. She peeked from a window as she spotted some papers laying neatly on the desk. Giving a smirk, she reached her hand and pilfered the documents from the hands as she looked them over, reading the top of the documents.

"Secret Plans and Hidden Locations Throughout the Castle." April said as she gave a smirk. "So, a few secrets that even I don't know, hm? December, you have met your match..."

She carefully pocketed the documents on her hip side as she looked around casually, trying to act a little normal as she carefully gave the slip, looking around... right at that moment, she spotted a large treasure chest held by some minions. Giving a smirk, she carefully hid in the shadows as she crawled over to the chest. Getting right under it, she leaned towards the chest and softly knocked on it. Curiously, she pulled out her spear and carefully carved a small hole into it as she peeked inside. Her eyes lit up as she noted something inside. Carefully, but slowly, she put the spear in to create a larger hole.

* * *

All the while, using his brains and smart thinking to smooth talk the smiling king, Jimmy was continuing on his ramble, "And I see... I see a future where you will go down in history... your name will be spoken everywhere you go... crowds will surround you."

"Will they love me?" December asked.

Jimmy hesitated for a moment before giving a grin. "Of course! I can see it."

"Ha ha! I knew it!" December laughed. "December, the name that will rule not only the world of Gorlock, but also the entire galaxy!"

As the alien king gave a laugh, when his head was turned, Jimmy could only shake his head as he stared at Goddard in bemusement and did the little 'cuckoo' motion with his hand as Goddard nodded in agreement. Then, Jimmy motioned for Goddard to give him another invention. Getting the message, his loyal robot dog pulled out a ray gun with a swirly circle attached from his opened backside as he gave it to Jimmy. The boy smiled as he said, "Okay, your majesty, if you'll look this way, please. I have another prophecy."

"Oh really? What's-" The unaware king asked, but got met with a blast of hypno-rays as Jimmy gave a grin.

"Okay, so where are you keeping April's parents? You know, the real king and queen of this land?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping them in my dungeons. Trapped like a bunch of rats." The hypnotized king said.

Jimmy gave a small nod as he turned to Goddard. "Thanks for the tip. Come on, Goddard, let's go meet up with April!"

"Wait a minute, what did I hear that fortune teller say?" The trapped Yorick said from inside the cabinet as Jimmy and Goddard jumped out of the coach. "Sir! SIRRRRRR!"

Some banging was heard from the cabinet as it started shaking, until eventually, the lock from the cabinet broke and Yorick popped out, covered in boxers. Taking the unmentionables off his head, he ran over to the king, who had just gotten out of his hypnosis. "Sire, sire, wake up! You've been tricked by some fortune tellers! They said they know where the princess is!"

"WHAT?!" King December said, his eyes widened in shock.

"I tried to tell you there was something suspicious, but no, you wouldn't listen to me! I swear, it feels like I was the only competen-" Yorick began to rant, only to be pushed aside as the king got up from his chair and angrily marched outside as he looked around... only to see three figures vanish into the forest nearby. His eyes glared as he pointed towards the forest.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Chase after those strange fortune tellers! They have the princess!" The king ordered.

Immediately, the subjects sprang into action as they started to charge into the forest... only for the thick trees to block each path they were in as all of the subjects fell, getting entangled in some vines... along with the coach as both Yorick and King December fell from the carriage and landed in some sticky vines.

"UGH!" The king groaned as he narrowed his eyes in frustration. "I will get you for this, Princess! You just watch!"

As the king and his subjects were desperately trying to get out of their sticky situation, the Gorlock princess, the visitor from Earth and his robotic dog had already escaped with some new knowledge. All in all, not a bad day for Jimmy Neutron...

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be sticking with April and Jimmy as they... hang out some more, a little more romance on the way! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Spending Time With April

All right, time for a brand new Jimmy Neutron chapter! I think it's about time we continue the love story between human and Gorlock! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And thus, Jimmy and April had become successful in their infiltration mission as, thanks to his genius mind, April had managed to get the schematics from "King" December's coach, and Jimmy himself gained some knowledge from the king himself about how April's parents were stuck down in the dungeons. Like mentioned before, the plan was a success as Jimmy shared his information with April as the Gorlock showed Jimmy the castle layout on the paper he stole. With Jimmy's reassurance that he was going to help his friend in any way he could, he got to work immediately with April respectively giving him some space in the room he was staying in to think.

About a day or so had passed, and even Jimmy couldn't succeed to get a Brain Blast out of his mind when studying the schematics. The young boy was grumbling to himself as he was drawing on the map, trying to find a good way to get to the dungeons. "Hmmmm... let me see... if I could... no, no, he might put in some guards... but what if... no, no..."

Goddard was laying down nearby, not really helping as much, but more to give Jimmy some comfort if he needed it. The brown haired boy knocked his head a little as he muttered to himself, "Am I having a dry spell in my brain? Why can't I think?"

Indeed, it was quite the unusual trip for Jimmy as he was shuffling his hands nervously and shutting his eyes, trying to think as hard as possible. But no matter what he could think of, nothing was springing to his mind.

It was right at that moment April walked in, with a tray of food. "Hey, Jimmy. I figured you were probably hungry..."

The boy stopped focusing on the project for a moment as he turned to see the smiling Gorlockian alien princess walk in with a bowl of what looked like noodles. But as she brought the bowl closer, upon inspection, he could see the creatures that were crawling a bit. Jimmy raised an eyebrow in confusion as he decided to ask, "What is this?"

April could only give a smile. "It's a common dish for Gorlockians. Slithery Sloos."

"Slithery... Sloos?" Jimmy asked, examining the creatures in the bowl. "They look... alive."

"Well, truth be told, they are." April said, causing the boy to recoil in shock, almost dropping the bowl he was holding in the process. April noticed the boy's doubting look as she laughed. "I take it you don't have that delicacy on Earth?"

"Well... no. Not really." Jimmy shook his head before examining the dish. "So... you just eat them... raw?"

The Gorlock gave a small smile. "Well, sometimes we cook them, but if you want the true experience, you have to eat them raw. The best protein comes from these creatures."

The boy in the red shirt examined the bowl in curiosity as it started to wiggle. He looked over to Goddard, in hopes that maybe the dog would share the pain... unfortunately, Goddard chose that time to rush out of the hut and fly out to the trees. Jimmy frowned as he turned back to the bowl and frowned, before putting his hand in and pulling out a long, wiggling work-like creature. Jimmy winced as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth as he put the worm inside it.

He didn't know what in his rightful mind made him eat the dish. Maybe it wasn't his mind, but his heart telling him to accept it for April. Either way, the boy found himself gagging as he felt the worm creature slither down his throat. He didn't have the heart to tell April, who witnessed the whole debacle, that he hated the dish, so he put on a smile as he gave a thumbs-up. "Hmmmm... delicious!"

"Really?" April raised an eyebrow, looking at the gagging boy in suspicion.

"Y-yeah. In fact, I think that one Slithery Sloo is enough to fill me up!" Jimmy gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are you sure you're being truthful right now?" April asked, glaring at the boy.

Jimmy yelped a bit as he gave a sheepish smile. "Yes..."

A few minutes passed as Jimmy and April still held their positions, Jimmy suddenly realizing that April's face and lips were close to his. Jimmy resisted the urge to kiss the beautiful Gorlock in front of him. After a couple minutes, April relaxed as she gave a sigh. "All right, if you say you're full... anyway, any luck with trying to find a secret way to get my parents out?"

Jimmy relaxed a little bit as April backed off a bit before giving a small sigh. "Unfortunately, no. I'm trying my best with what I have, and looking through all the secret entrances and exits, I don't know how we can manage a successful break-in..."

The Gorlock princess gave a sigh as she rubbed her horns. "Well, nothing is ever easy. I guess that's what's to be expected when dealing with our so-called 'tyrannical' king..."

The boy couldn't help but give a small sigh as April gave a smile. "Why don't you take a break, just for a few minutes. Walk with me, Jimmy. Maybe some time in my private space will calm you down."

Jimmy shook his head in shock as he turned to April in confusion. "Er... private space?"

April couldn't help but give a giggle as she motioned for Jimmy to follow her. "You'll see..."

* * *

And so, April led Jimmy out of the small village of huts as they started to walk deeper and deeper into the forest as Jimmy looked around in pure interest. The more he followed April, the more he was interested in the planet's environment. As a matter of fact, even with the strange alien creatures, Jimmy couldn't help but feel more... connected to this place. After all, there was no pressure that anyone could give him, a lot of his troubles are back on Earth, and best of all, he was following a pretty alien girl who cared about him and his giant mind. To say he was very appreciative of the alien was an understatement.

"Okay, Jimmy, we're here."

Jimmy noted that April had stopped and looked behind her. Jimmy's eyes widened as his mouth started to form a smile. Right in front of the two was a giant lake, clean as a whistle, some foilage surrounding this nice lake, and a large waterfall coming down on the lake. In a way, the water felt more blue than the oceans on Earth.

"You come here?" Jimmy asked.

"To get away from the stress of my fellow soldiers and after a long day of walking around and saving people in private." April said as she took off her helmet and wiggled her long purple hair down as the horns remained intact. Jimmy looked over at April as his mouth dropped. April noticed as she gave a smile. "I know, I know... how are my horns still on and how do I put them on the helmet. It's a funny thing. See, the holes in the helmet are actually bigger on the outside, but nobody notices-"

"No, I'm not looking at your helmet. Your hair... it's pretty..." Jimmy said in an airy voice.

"Oh..." April said as she gave a smile and giggled, putting her hand through her hair and smoothing it out. "Thank you. It's not often I let it down."

"So... why are we here?" Jimmy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

April just gave a small smirk as she stared at the boy she affectionately liked.

* * *

"Oh, Jimmy, that feels so nice!" April giggled as she turned her head slightly.

"Hold it still, April! You're going to need to pull back a bit." Jimmy said in concern, trying to move her head away with his hands.

"I can't help it, Jimmy! It's so long and pointy!" The Gorlockian giggled.

"I get that, but... look, just tilt your head up a little and let me rub it..." The boy genius said, his hands wiggling a bit.

April gave a nod as she laid face down on the grassy area close to the water... everything but her shorts and boots were off as underneath the armor was a black bikini top. Jimmy, still fully clothed, continued to massage the girl's back as he was moving it slowly to her head. It was then Jimmy touched her horns and started to get a good feel for them. The boy still couldn't believe that April personally asked the boy to massage her back. It was an odd request, but he couldn't turn down the pretty alien girl. And, massaging her back up through her luscious locks was helping him relax a little bit.

"Oh, Jimmy, that really hits the spot..." April moaned a little bit, letting out an airy breath of fresh air as the human boy stopped massaging the girl's back. Jimmy gave a small smile as he backed away and gave a nod.

"Okay, I think I got the knots on your back taken care of." Jimmy grinned as the alien girl got up, brushing herself a tad as she gave a small grin. "Do you feel better..."

"Quite better..." April said as she noted the water with a smirk. "You know, this water's nice and clean... would you object to a swim?"

Jimmy looked to April in surprise, before giving a smile. "Well, I suppose I'm not doing anything. And the water is pretty... pretty..."

The boy's eyes widened as deep in his mind, the map of the castle and the hidden secrets was in, along with April's mention of water being nice and clean. Jimmy gave a smile.

"Brain Blast! April, I have an idea on how to save your parents!" Jimmy said.

April blinked in shock, pouting a little in disappointment, then giving a huge smile in relief. "You got a plan?"

"There is one way we can easily sneak into the castle dungeons undetected. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Jimmy said as he started to get up. "I have to get back to the hut and look it over one more time, but give me a few minutes, and call some of your men! Tell them I'll be giving the battle plans!"

"Er, right!" April smiled as Jimmy started to run off. As soon as Jimmy was gone, April looked down sadly as she looked back at the lake, sighing. "Guess swimming is out of the question..."

* * *

And that is that for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Jimmy explains his idea to April and her army to infiltrate the king's castle! Will the plan be able to work? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


End file.
